Their Prince
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: He was born a prince, favored and safe. He didn't have to live in bloodshed or show his strength. Not every prince is perfect, and not every prince is the same when everyone else leaves him behind. Sequel to Her Strength & His Tiny Dancer Don't own Naruto


**The final part of what started with my story, Her Strength.**

A prince was born on the same night as an invisible angel, but his name was a little lighter than his brother's. He was born privileged because of his eyes unlike his twin. He never had to show anyone that he was strong or that he was the best. He was the heir to the clan, so he was trained in the ways of the Hyuga and nothing more. Nobody looked at him for very long growing up, and his mother trained him personally because that's what the tradition called for. Some people called his eyes his golden crown. He was blessed with being the favored son, but he stepped into the real world when he received his hitai-ate and completed his short will.

"He looks similar to Hinata-sama," the whispers said. The prince ignored them because he wasn't his mother or his father. He would never be either of them. They were who they were, and the prince was the prince. The prince found comfort in the other children of the clan, and he didn't have to bother forcing himself to be better than the child nobody favored. He didn't have to force himself to complete painful training routines, but he went through tiring missions and several hospital stays. He was always on painkillers, and he would rather die than be seen in hospital by anyone outside his family. Hinata noted that his eyes were his strength that was praised as the strongest. His praised eyes made most girls wary, but he didn't care about them.

The prince didn't go on very many dangerous missions. He climbed the ladder of ranks faster than Sakumo. The prince used to pity his brother because Sakumo had to fight for everything. The day they received news that Sakumo's team had disappeared without a trace, the prince felt truly afraid. He spent every day waiting at the gates for Sakumo because he had to know if the boy was okay. He didn't want to lose his brother. It was after Sakumo's team showed up without him that the prince started taking antidepressants. It was those very pills that would have him in the hospital.

The prince, perfection in the human form, overdosed on his prescription the day Sakumo left for his final mission alone. Hinata didn't say a word to him when they pumped his stomach and brought him back from the dead. Everyone could now see that the prince wasn't what they were making him out to be. He regretted so much the day Sakumo died. He was found at a regular training ground, punching a post until his knuckles bled because something wasn't right. He found out that day that nothing was perfect and loses were going to happen a lot.

The prince helped carry the casket that held Sakumo's mutilated body. He watched the wooden box be placed in the earth and couldn't cry. Sakumo and the prince never cried growing up. A memory was burned to the inside of his eyelids though because they had him come and identify the body. All the prince could remember about his brother's funeral was seeing Sakumo's tearstained face over and over again. Sakumo left the Hatake name behind for the prince to carry on, and the prince couldn't help but feel a little angry at that because Sakumo should've been the one with the happy ending.

"Mother, Father is long since gone, and I don't think Sakumo should be bothered. Let me take you to get help," the prince said years later. He took Hinata away from the two cold stones that showed the names of his father and brother. It would be another two years, when the prince turned twenty-five, that Hinata would join them in the ground. Then the prince would truly know loneliness. He would mourn them all on their birthdays and took over as clan head of the Hyuga clan on the agreement that one of his children took his father's last name. How could they say no?

The prince married Uzumaki Mikomi and had four children to her. The eldest was a girl, and she looked just like her father; they named her Hinata. The second child was another girl, but she had her mother's blonde hair and her father's eyes; they named her Kushina. The third was a boy, and he had his father's hair but blue Hyuga eyes; they named him Kenji. Their final child was a boy as well, and he looked like most the Hatake men (silver hair and dark eyes); they named him Kakashi. Hinata, Kushina, and Kenji were the only ones named Hyuga. The prince told them that it was because Kakashi was a Hatake. He never let his children not know the uncle they never would meet or the grandparents that were some of the best shinobi. He didn't want them to not know his family just because they were dead.

The prince would die an old man of ninety. He saw many things in his life and helped many Hokages. He watched his children grow. He watched his wife pass on along with some of his children. Kakashi had two sons and named them Hiashi and Sakumo after his father and uncle. The prince gave up his position when he reached fifty to Hinata. He helped the Hyuga clan get rid of the branch family and the main family to become just one. He died two days shy of his mother's birthday in his sleep. Everyone remembered Hatake-Hyuga Hiashi as the man that brought the clan together instead of being a prince.

**How was that? I had a hard time figuring out what to call Hiashi, and I thought of him as a prince due to his eyes. I hope it's not too bad.**


End file.
